Remy
Remy is a teal rat and the main protagonist from Disney/Pixar's 2007 film Ratatouille. He is voiced by Patton Oswalt. Background He is a gray rat who enjoys cooking, and wants to become a chef in Paris, France. He has a friend who is a spectral representation of the late Auguste Gusteau, Remy's hero. At the end of Ratatouille, Remy's dream comes true - he becomes a chef at the La Ratatouille bistro in Paris. Ratatouille In the beginning of the film, it is revealed that Remy possess a very strong sense of smell, able to deduce various ingredients in food. His brother Emile is readily impressed, while his father, rat clan chief, is not but pleased when Remy is assigned as rat poison checker, sniffing every bit of garbage for poison, despite the fact that job is essential for the survival of the rat clan. Remy's father is also annoyed about Remy's attitude towards eating garbage, Remy claims that is unhealthy for rats and they ought to try to take the good food found in the kitchens and pantries of the humans. Therefore, Remy makes constant forages to the nearest kitchen, in a an old lady's house in the countryside, where the clan is also located. Remy is also able to learn to read and understand the human language. Remy idolizes the famed chef, Auguste Gusteau, with his motto - "Anyone can cook!" With his sense of smell, Remy slowly realizes how to improve food by combining tastes together. One day, he and his brother Emile were smoking a mushroom by the chimney, before being struck by lightening. Impressed by the popcorned mushroom, the two venture into the kitchen for saffron. The old lady is asleep, but a TV is on where Remy hears the news that Gusteau has died. The old lady awakes, sees the rats and promptly produces a shotgun where she blasts the walls and roof. Her inaccurate shooting however, brings down part of the ceiling where the entire rat clan lives. Remy's father calls for a Dunquerque style evacuation, fleeing out to a stream and paddling off on rubbish. Remy runs back to grab a Gusteau cookbook and flees, trailing behind. He paddles into the stream, under fire from the old lady but loses sight of the clan in the sewers. The sewers contained rapids and displaying incredible water physics, Remy is alone. Absentmindedly, Remy flicks through his cook book's pages where an illustration of Gusteau comes to life, animated by Remy's lonely imagination. Gusteau instructs Remy to go out and look for food, Remy complies and witnesses aspects of Parisian life before surveying the magnificent night scenery and finding himself located right next to Gusteau's restaurant. Remy climbs onto the restaurant's skylight and sees the working of a quality kitchen, where he witnesses Linguini, a clumsy garbage boy, spill a pot of soup and stuff water and various random ingredients to make up for it. Remy is horrified by this sacrilege to good food, and falls from the skylight. Almost getting roast, cooked, chopped and seen, Remy gets to the soup undetected and was about to make good his escape via an open window. He halts and then proceeds to add ingredients into the soup, and was caught red-handed by a stunned Linguini. Remy was hastily hidden away when the restaurant's new owner Skinner sees a soup ladle in Linguini's hand and berate him for cooking. The soup is served to Linguini's dismay, but proved popular to a critic. Remy, pleased, was about to escape but was caught. Linguini was told to hastily dispose of him, trapped in a jar, and he cycled to the River Seine to dump him. Linguini was about to drop Remy but desists, noticing that Remy could understand him talking. Linguini quickly figures out that he can not cook, while Remy can. Linguini releases him, and takes Remy into his apartment. There, Remy learns a way to work with Linguini to cook while Remy can remain covertly hidden. Other appearances Your Friend the Rat In the animated comedy short, Remy and Emile teach the viewers about the history of the rat in an attempt to bring a better understanding between the two species. Disney Parks Remy makes appearances at the Disney theme parks, especially in Disneyland Paris, and at the EPCOT France Pavillion at the Walt Disney World Resort, he is often seen in Pixar-based entertainment including The Pixar Play Parade. Remy is the star of his own segment in the Disneyland Paris show; Disney Dreams! EPCOT World Showcase Paris Remy is the official mascot in the diner Chef's De France, and walks around the diner with somebody by his side visiting the customers table to table with a few jokes and surprises. Gallery 250px-Remy_DLP.jpg|Remy at Disneyland Paris. 308px-Dd7-1.jpg|Remy in Disney Dreams! Trivia *Remy was listed #41 in Empire Magazine's The 50 Best Animated Movie Characters. *Remy is the second Pixar protagonist not to have a love interest, after Sulley and before Princess Mérida. Category:Pixar characters Category:Ratatouille characters Category:Rats Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Rodents Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Comedy Characters Category:chefs Category:Schoolteachers Category:Servants Category:Living characters Category:Pixar Films Main Protagonists Category:French characters Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Siblings Category:Empire 50 Best Animated Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Article of the week Category:Adults Category:Iconic characters Category:Animals who live with humans Category:Anthropomorphic characters